


Morning Wood

by jellyfishsodapop, oorsprong



Series: Tight Fit [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Inappropriate Use of Furniture, M/M, Mild D/s, Modern AU, Teasing, mild exhibitionism, stuck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: After acquiring a fancy antique chaise lounge, Hux leaves it up to Kylo to make sure it gets delivered and placed in the sitting room safely while Hux is at work. Unable to get to sleep afterwards, Kylo winds up in the sitting room and discovers a surprising feature of the new chaise.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Tight Fit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501427
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109
Collections: Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with oorsprong <3

Straightening his tie in the mirror, Hux glanced down at his phone. It was a quarter of seven in the morning, well past the time Kylo usually got home from his night shift. No calls, no texts, which meant he must have been on a rather difficult job, which was understandable. It was just a little disheartening that Hux wouldn't be able to enjoy the routine they had settled into with him waking up early just to spend a couple of hours with his fiance before heading to work himself. There had been other times when Kylo had to work late, so it wasn't unusual, just a little disappointing.

A once over in the mirror and Hux was ready for work, walking to his office to grab his messenger bag and to head out. In the hall, he heard the familiar sound of the rickety old van coming to a stop and the hurried sound of its door opening and closing. He smiled as he shouldered his bag, intending to greet Kylo at the door for a quick kiss. 

Keys rattled in the front door and then it was thrown open, Hux wincing at the contact it made as it slammed into the wall, followed by the sound of Kylo's toolbox crashing to the hardwood floor and scraping over it, most likely from the momentum in which Kylo made his grand entrance.

"Darling, I'm in the office! Try not to take any chunks out of the corners as you round them!" Heavy footfalls heralded Kylo's approach, not unlike thunder preceding a storm. "And do remember to take off your fithy cover-alls before you...mph!" Kylo was through the door and snatching Hux into a fierce hug before he could step back, the smell of solder smoke and industrial lubricant permeating every square inch of him.

"I'm sorry I was late you see there was an emergency call that I got at like five which I know is really late and I should have called Snoke but I didn't wanna wake him up and it didn't seem like a big deal and I thought I could take care of it and I did! But the thing is it was all the way across the city at the power station and their usual guy couldn't make it so they called us and said they'd pay us the government contractor pay so I said yes and- " Hux pulled back just enough to place a single finger over Kylo's lips to shush him.

"Darling, I smell like sump oil now and I'm going to be late for work. I'm glad you're home and I love you, but I have to get going." Both hands went to Kylo's shoulders and Hux pushed him back gently, then leaned in to press a sweet, affectionate kiss to his lips. A glance down at his suit and Hux sighed at the smudges on the charcoal grey mohair serge, small but noticeable to his own keen eye. He'd have to take it to the dry cleaners and hope the mess didn't set. 

Kylo pouted and did it rather dramatically, enough so that Hux cooed at him, caressing a greasy cheek. "Aww, baby. I'll be home at my usual time and make it up to you, I promise. Now go and clean up and get some sleep and I'll be back before you know it, yeah?"

Chagrined, Kylo finally nodded. He'd been so eager to get his hands on Hux that he'd forgotten himself. He had long ago adopted the habits Hux preferred when it came to sitting on the furniture ("put a towel down at the very LEAST if you're just home from work") and crawling into bed ("don't even look at the mattress until you've washed the grease off") but Hux's own person was another story. He loved nothing more than to scoop the smaller man up in his arms and re-acquaint himself with those perfect pink lips after a long night on the job. Hux once compared him to an overly enthusiastic labrador when it came to affection but he hadn't been complaining at the time.

"Oh, and please don't forget they're bringing the chair today. Tell them to place it in the sitting room, please, and you won't need to fuss with it at all, I'll move it where I like it when I get home."

Hux had spoken of little else but the chaise lounge since he'd laid eyes on it at the antique show on Sunday. Kylo didn't pretend to understand anything about furniture but had to admit it was an attractive piece. Kylo had offered to strap it to the roof of the car and the dealer had gone pale at the suggestion. So now he'd have to wake up early for the movers. Living together was turning out to be an adventure for both of them.

They walked to the front door, Hux narrowly avoiding tripping over the toolbox and instead stepping neatly over it only to scowl at the scrapes on the hardwood floor where it landed and was sent skidding a few inches due to Kylo's enthusiasm. He'd have Kylo sand and wax it as discipline this weekend, possibly wearing something suitable, probably plugged. "All you'll have to do is sign for it and hand them the envelope on the shelf, and I made sure to tell them to deliver it by nine to avoid interfering with your sleep schedule."

Millicent padded into the room, went over to sniff the toolbox disdainfully, and then left an affectionate layer of fur on Hux's trouser leg to remind him of her all day. "My sweet baby girl. I'll see you when I get home. Try not to suffocate Kylo in his sleep too much." Bending down to pet Millicent and then standing up to pet Kylo, they exchanged one last kiss before Hux headed to work.

Kylo sighed dejectedly, only having gotten ten minutes of Hux time that morning. Millicent walked over to him, sniffed the leg of his cover-alls, wrinkled her nose, and walked haughtily away, tail swishing. "Okay, I get the hint. I'll shower." Taking off his boots, Kylo left them in the foyer before heading to the bedroom to gather a change of clothes. In the en suite, he stripped and cranked the water as hot as he could manage, stepping under it with a sigh. 

Kylo had just gotten dressed when he heard the knock at the door, running down the hall to get it. The antique chaise had arrived, two delivery men waiting for him as he opened the door. Once he signed the reciept, Kylo stepped aside to let them in, kicking his toolbox out of the way and leaving another long scrape. Hux was going to read him the riot act, which typically involved some sort of punishment that wound up having the unexpected effect of not teaching him a damned thing other than to misbehave again.

"Just down the hall, first door on the right, please." They made quick work of moving it into the sitting room tugging off the layers of heavy cloth that protected it during the move. "Thank you so much. Oh, and this is for you." As they headed out, Kylo picked up the envelope and gave it to them. It was probably a generous tip, given the smiles on their faces when they looked inside. With a little wave, Kylo shut the door and then went to the bedroom, now that everything had been taken care of.

He kicked his pants and underwear off and crawled into bed wearing just his t-shirt. The first time he'd woken up to a hot tongue between his cheeks he'd sworn off anything that would provide a barrier to Hux's desires. The memory had him hard immediately and he sighed, too exhausted to get up and take care of it. Hux would be legitimately pissed if he ruined the sheets without Kylo even providing photographic evidence of the experience in his absence. He toyed with the idea of taking some photos but in the end he just rolled onto his stomach and tried to doze off.

An hour later he was humping the mattress like a man possessed and cursing the fact that his favorite plug was under lock and key. Before he could ruin the sheets after all a loud mrrrowwww interrupted him and Millicent hopped up on the bed and sat in front of his face, staring into his eyes.

"Unnfff... no.... pssssst.... no no... go away," he mumbled, already losing steam. The damned cat looked as though she were chastising him for masturbating and there was no way he was going to finish with a pair of feline eyes boring directly into his soul.

"Fuck!" he cried into the pillow, slamming a fist onto the bed in frustration. When he glanced up again, bleary eyed, Millicent had settled into a purring lump a few feet away.

"You are evil, you know that?" 

He stood and paced around the room for a moment, properly worked up. Maybe he could just go into the bathroom and tug himself off. But he didn't want a fleeting, efficient jerk-off session, he wanted teasing and excitement and the promise of something fresh. He headed downstairs, cock pointing the way, and stopped at the sight of the chaise.

It looked like something out of a period piece-- not one of those gilded overstuffed and floral upholstered monstrosities, but a more subdued affair in dark wood with scroll work as elegant as Hux was.

In fact, Kylo realized with a flood of renewed arousal, some of the wooden curls looked somewhat... inviting.

From the dedication to detail alone, Kylo could tell this was a one of a kind antique. As he approached, he could see the barely perceptible misalignment of the upholstery tacks which gave away its handmade origins, threads subtly worn over the areas of most use, the wood also showing signs of where its previous owners would rest their heads and arms as they reclined on the sumputous cushions. Done in a black and wine dark damask and shot through with a gold thread crossweave, it was luminous in the morning light streaming through the window and matched well with the decor of the sitting room that doubled as a library. Drawing his hand over the mahogany wood, Kylo noted how smooth it was, polished with gentle devotion and holding the scents of the oils and waxes that kept it gleaming.

There was a dirty little temptation to recline on the luxurious fabric and feel it against his bare ass, squirming around as he brought himself off then and there, but he knew he had to resist. No matter how meticulous he was about cleaning up after himself, Hux always knew when he touched himself like a naughty schoolboy and if he found out Kylo did such a thing on his beautiful new chair, well. Kylo would be in for it for sure and would most likely not be able to sit down properly for the next day.

Walking around the chaise, he let his hand follow the sinuous curves of the wood, a fingertip tracing the whirls, dipping into the delicate spines of the leaves, caressing the curls of magnolia petals, imagining it to be the same way he'd be touching Hux. His cock gave a jolt as he accidentally brushed it against one of the swooping open-work curves and he looked down at it with a keen eye. Angling his hips just so, it took only a thought to line his cock up with it and realise it would fit perfectly. Well, just this side of perfectly, wanting that tight squeeze his hand would provide otherwise.

Another tilt of his hips and he pushed, easing his swollen cockhead through the smooth clutch of wood and gasping at the sensation. In the back of his mind, he knew this was absurd, deviant even, but who was to judge? Milli? She didn't care as long as she got pettings, food, and a cosy spot at the foot of the bed. Hux? He wasn't here, wouldn't be here for another eight hours, ten if he worked late. It was just Kylo, his already questionable judgement clouded by an overactive libido, and a fancy new chair.

The first thrust made him lightheaded and he leaned in, grabbing the backrest to keep from tipping forward. The fit was exquisite and the polish made his movements glide with an almost frictionless quality, only the space of the carving gripping his cock and tugging his foreskin back all the way. He watched as his cock withdrew and thrust, obscene against the backdrop of antique luxury, a thick bead of precome welling up and threatening to drip on the damask quickly wiped away and smeared on his shaft. Picking up the pace, he groaned as pleasure shot through his entire body, making him shiver in forbidden delight.

Searching through his bag, Hux swore colourfully when he couldn't find his flash drive. He'd taken everything out and up-ended it, only a handful of loose change and a pen falling out. 

"Phas! Did I leave my flash drive in your office?" He scooped up his things and put them back in the bag, tackling his desk drawers next.

"No, but you left your tea in here. Again." Her voice was playfully mocking but Hux was too frustrated at himself to engage in banter.

"Fuck."

"It's cold."

"Fuck!"

It was nowhere to be found and Hux sighed, sitting back in his chair. He closed his eyes and thought where the last place he put it was, backtracking through the morning. In perfect clarity, he saw it sitting completely out of place on the corner of his office desk at home as a reminder to take it with him.

"I have to go back home. Forward my calls."

"I'm not your secretary, Armitage." The playful tone bordered on snarky now, especially with his first name being wielded like a playful slap.

"Forward my calls, /please/. Gwendoline." Hux slipped his jacket on and ducked around the corner to grin at Phasma. "I'll only be fifteen minutes at most. The joys of living close to work."

"I'll brew you another tea but only because I want one for myself. And I don't want your cup sitting on my desk all day."

"You're a treasure."

"You're a doofus. Get going."

Hux gave her a salute and went to his car. On the drive home, he was happy he'd at least get to pop in and give Kylo a little kiss in his sleep before heading back with his flash drive in hand.

Kylo moaned a little and wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand before grasping the back of the chaise again. How long he'd been at it he didn't know, but it was delicious torture to feel the wood grip his cock as he slid back and forth and somehow keep from bringing himself off all over the cushioning. He couldn't last like this, he'd have to pull out and bring himself to orgasm in the bathroom, he'd have to...

Without thinking about it he slid back to extricate himself and let out a little cry as his foreskin snagged. It was a mark of how far gone he was that the sensation was strangely pleasurable. What a glutton for punishment his partner had made him. He grit his teeth and very carefully guided himself back and out-- or tried to. The chair held him fast. 

"Oh fuck," he whispered. He might have been able to pull himself out flaccid but everything about the situation was just too damn erotic to hope for it. He couldn't finish, no way in hell he'd be able to keep from spurting on the furniture. He glanced over at the end table closest to him and to his relief there was something on it. A cap? Some soft black cap with a short brim that Hux wore on errands sometimes. He could jerk off into the hat...

Hux might actually murder him for that but the hell was he supposed to do? It was at that moment that sound of the door unlatching scattered his thoughts. He was caught, oh shit he was CAUGHT. That alone nearly pushed him over the edge to orgasm. He closed his eyes and gasped at the sound of the front door creaking open and helplessly held the cap over his cock like it was going to hide anything.

Hux opened the front door as quietly as possible but the hinge managed to squeak anyway. He kept forgetting to oil it, not wanting to disturb Kylo if he was still asleep when Hux got home at night. With any luck, Kylo would be in a deep enough sleep by now that he wouldn't have heard it. A glance over at the shelf in the foyer and Hux saw the envelope was gone, which meant his chaise had arrived!

But first, his flash drive. Heading in theopposite direction of the sitting room, he went to his office and saw it right where he left it. Pocketing it with a little huff, he made a detour upstairs to the bedroom to give Kylo a secret kiss before going back to work. They always kept the door slightly ajar so Millicent could come and go and Hux pushed it open and slipped inside. What he found was Millicent curled up on Kylo's pillow like the princess she was, but no Kylo. A glance into the en suite showed it to be empty as well.

With a mystery unfolding, Hux checked the guest room, the second bathroom, the lounge in case Kylo had crashed on the sofa watching tv, the kitchen (however unlikely), and found them all empty. Walking towards the sitting room, he heard a rustling sound and figured Kylo might have decided to have a read before bed and grinned as he picked up the pace. The door was open and sunlight streamed into the hallway, Hux even more eager to give Kylo aproper kiss.

"Darling? Are you in there? I forgot my flash drive and- " Hux came to a dead stop in the doorway, blinking at the sight before him. 

Kylo was stood behind the chaise lounge looking a bit awkward and holding Hux's driving cap over the ornate wooden back piece, his face flushed and seemingly out of breath. "Kylo? Were you trying to move the chaise for me? Sweetheart, you really didn't have to." Hux walked into the sitting room and approached Kylo only to see him flinch. "Why are you holding my driving cap?"

"I wanted to surprise you?" It came out as more a question than an answer and he looked down at the cap, his cock still hard as iron like the treacherous beast it was behind it. "And I. Uh. Accidentally knocked your cap off the table when I was moving the chair. Yeah." Totally reasonable.

"Well, now that I'm here we can move it together, yes?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's not what you said when you took the cane to my ass last week."

"This is different!" 

"Come now, dear. I can take the cap at least." Hux reached for his driving cap only to have Kylo's grip tighten on it. Green eyes narrowed and Hux knew something was amiss. He met Kylo's gaze only to see the blush deepen, then looked back down at his cap, or more importantly, what was on the other side of it. "You've no pants on."

Kylo let the cap slip from his grasp as Hux pulled it away, knowing the gig was up.

"This isn't what it looks like," he said, fidgeting and trying so hard not to let on how aroused he remained. 

Hux stared at him, wide eyes focused directly on the head of his cock where it poked out of the wood frame.

"Well it looks as though you've gotten your dick caught in my new chaise," he said after a moment, "so I'm all ears." He folded his arms over his chest, cap still hanging from one hand. 

"...It's exactly what it looks like." He let his hair fall over his face, blush blooming on his cheeks and chest and to his horror his cock leaked again, invigorated by the thought of being disciplined for this. He closed his eyes and when he dared to look again Hux had the most mysterious expression on his face-- stern and fond and exasperated all at once with the hint of a smirk tugging at his mouth.

For as many different places Kylo had managed to defy physics and get stuck in, this one took the proverbial cake. In fact, it wasn't until Hux met Kylo that he thought there were so many possible places a grown man could get stuck, remaining blissfully ignorant of such circumstances until one fateful night under his kitchen sink. But standing there and seeing Kylo looking humiliated, and yet still unsurprisingly aroused, his hair disheveled and his face pink with embarassment and his cock threatening to spill a thick drop of precome on one hundred and twenty five year old Italian silk damask, Hux knew that he might have just about seen it all.

Though with Kylo, one could never be too sure.

"I know it's a beautiful chaise, but really now. You could have waited until I got home to make it a threesome," Hux teased, stepping closer. He ran a fingertip around the swollen, purple head and over the slit, wiping away the droplet before it could break free. Popping it into his mouth with a hum, he rested a knee on the chaise and sucked his finger clean before teasing it around Kylo's sensitive cockhead again, not once breaking eye contact. "What should we do about this little predicament?"

Kylo's mouth dropped open and he shuddered as Hux teased him with a single finger, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders at the same time. The rush of affection he felt compelled him to to lean in, lips wet, for a kiss. Hux leaned back and offered him a lazy smile, tapping the head of his cock before withdrawing his finger.

"P-punish me... spank me... fill me up until I'm desperate.... I'm a naughty boy and I deserve to be trapped here."

As if to prove it he pulled back again and whimpered as the rim of the wood caught his cock again , the bite of pain and pleasure overwhelming together. The front of his flimsy t-shirt was damp with sweat and his thighs trembled with the anticipation of another slow thrust. He wanted Hux's hands on him, tormenting and praising him.

"I was jealous," he added, finding his voice again. "Thinking of you lounging on this chair when you could be in my lap instead. I wanted you to notice me."

The bait he offered was not entirely untrue. He did sometimes feel a twinge of jealousy when Hux obsessed over some antique when those slender hands could have been attending to his discipline instead. He clenched his ass in anticipation, fighting to keep from spilling now that he'd come so close.

"You'll have to teach me a lesson."

"My sweet, feckless darling. Cheezy porn lines are not something you should be quoting right now. And how effective is a lesson going to be if you're asking to be punished?" Kylo had the decency to look abashed in that moment, hanging his head and looking down at how Hux was still teasing his aching cock. His fingertip was wet with precome again and instead of licking it off, he was busy rubbing it around, coating the head with it in order to further inflame Kylo's desperation.

"Being jealous of a chair is hardly a legitimate reason to be such a little slut that every cosy little hole looks like something you should stick your cock into, now is it?" Hux pressed the tip of his finger right under the head where it met the shaft and stroked it firmly, the spot incredibly sensitive and making Kylo shudder and cry out. "Ah, ah! If you come on this chaise, you will be in more trouble than you could ever imagine," Hux snarled. "I will cage you and plug you for a week, not letting you get off even once, so do not test me." He watched as Kylo squirmed and tried to still himself as pleasure rippled through him from this cruel tease.

"Hux, please. I made a mistake. I was just incredibly aroused and couldn't sleep so I looked around for something to distract me- "

"Without pants on?"

"....."

"Of course, without pants on. As if Milli needs to see that waving about." Hux hadn't let up on teasing Kylo's cock until he thrust forward trying to seek more stimulation, only then did Hux withdraw his hand completely. "Dirty boy, and with all the curtains open. Sometimes I wonder just how much of an exhibitionist you really are. I may yet test this theory some day but the matters at hand must be attended to. One moment."

Hux left the room and went up to the en suite, opening the cabinet and pulling out a bath towel. Tucking it under his arm, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table before going back to Kylo.

"Since you're unlikely to be able to remove yourself from the chair until you're soft again, the only direction we can take is forward." Hux unfolded the towel and laid it across the damask, certain it would cover the trajectory of Kylo's orgasm adequately. "Like a dog in heat you are." Kylo whimpered and Hux looked up at him, eyes narrowing. "Is that all you are? A needy little animal?"

Taking off his jacket and laying it on the table, Hux rolled up the sleeves of his shirt all the while fixing Kylo with a disapproving look. Stepping around behind Kylo, he picked up the bottle of lube and coated two fingers, sliding them right between Kylo's trembling cheeks and massaging slowly over his hole. Reaching up with his clean hand, Hux tucked Kylo's hair behind an ear and leaned in close, murmurring right against the sensitive edge. "So I'm just going to have to service you until you finish off, hmm? Watch you hump a piece of furniture because you can't control yourself. And with the window open to anyone walking past."

At the bite of Hux's words Kylo flooded with shame again, aroused beyond belief. He was a needy animal, humping whatever he could fit himself into.

"Please," He whimpered when Hux's fingers found their way to his entrance, excitement thrumming through his entire body. "Oh... please...." It was a half-whispered cry as Hux purred honeyed words in his ear, punctuating them with a little nip to his earlobe. A sharp reminder. 

The cool air of the room contrasted with the hot breath on his neck and had him squeezing his eyes shut, desperate to wring every sensation from the encounter. Hux's fingers were so gentle as they opened him up, teasing giving way to the push of one, then two fingers deep inside. He tried to keep his hips in place for fear that he would spoil the game by coming quickly, but it would have taken superhuman resolve not to buck a little against the wood keeping him captive. His ass was sensitive and attuned to Hux's touch. He imagined, in his deepest fantasies, that Hux could lean down and whisper words of love between his cheeks and he would blossom open for his cock from that alone. Hux had tamed him, sex-starved beast that he was.

The head of a much missed cock nudged up against him. The resulting jerk of his hips sent his own erection as far through the chaise as the frame would allow for. Tears pricked at his eyes from the over-stimulation.

"Tell me how naughty I am," he begged, using one of Hux's favorite words, naughty, one he'd never have thought to use before but one he'd assigned to himself in Hux's clipped accent and could not now hear without a pang of arousal.

The first thrust enveloped Hux in the tight heat of Kylo's body and he stilled, savouring the clench. Parting the hair at Kylo's nape with his nose, Hux delved between the lustrous strands to sink his teeth into the sensitive skin there, another warning. "You're not the one giving orders here, my love. I am." Soft lips brushed over the bite, soothing it. "But you're quite correct. You are very much a naughty little beast, one that needs taming." Hux glanced over Kylo's shoulder and looked down, Kylo's swollen, stiff cock pushed all the way through the wood.

"Your poor cock is going to get chafed like this if it isn't already. Let me just..." Picking up the lube, Hux squeezed some out and rubbed it over the shaft and more of it around the inner curve of wood. There was over a century of wax sealing the surface, keeping it safe from moisture so Hux wasn't too concerned about damage. Kissing the side of Kylo's neck, has asked, "Better?" Kylo nodded and let out a little sigh of relief.

"Good. Now keep doing exactly what you were doing before I walked in on you." Kylo didn't move, seemingly too shocked to do so. Hux gave his ass a gentle swat. "I have no intention of moving so if you want to get fucked, you're going to have to fuck yourself on my cock. I can pull out if you're rather not." Hux withdrew until only the head remained.

The ease provided by the lube was immediate but he hadn't expected what came next.

"Wait," he gasped as Hux's cock slipped out, chasing it back with his hips. "Ohhhhh..." The slide of the wood as it hugged him created amazing friction as he sought to work back into Hux's erection. So this was the game they would play, Kylo mercilessly trapped between the chaise and Hux, working his hips to bring himself to orgasm. He pushed back again, clenching tight and wringing a little gasp out of Hux, then forward again, bending over the back of the frame. His butt wiggled as it fought to keep his lover inside.

"Please, please, please," he huffed, not sure what he was begging for. His cock drooled on the towel put down and he grunted as he picked up the pace. Hux's hands settled on his hips, guiding but not pushing.

"That's it, show me just what a needy little thing you are." Kylo's urgent thrusts forward and eager grind back against Hux felt incredible, internal muscles clenching tight around his cock and making Hux bite his lip. Another swat on Kylo's firm backside caused his rim to spasm around Hux, a delicious sensation. 

"What are you begging for, pet? You're in control of your own pleasure here." Hux's voice was silky smooth, the hands on Kylo's hips grasping tight but following Kylo's motions fluidly. Movement in his peripheral vision made Hux look up, grinning as he looked out the big picture window. With the curtains pulled back, it gave him a view of the front yard, a decent amount of privacy provided by a lush growth of trees and plants and a flowering hedgerow around the perimeter. Of course a window that big also allowed people walking past to look in, in this case the postman as his truck pulled up at the far corner of the block.

"Oh look, darling. The postman's here." The grin was apparent in Hux's voice as he spoke softly, lips brushing under Kylo's ear. "All he has to do when he comes up our walkway is glance over to see us through the window. He'll see what a dirty little creature you are with your pretty cock caught fast in the chaise, desperately working yourself with me inside you."

Kylo glanced in shock at the truck and momentarily forgot himself so when he pushed back and Hux's cock hit his prostate just so he almost howled.

Hux's grip on him tightened in such a way that Kylo knew the sound had pleased him. He dared another glance in the front window and saw the truck roll a little further down the street in their direction. 

"Would you like that," he managed, picking up the pace again, "Someone seeing the way you take me apart?" The thought of being seen this way, his indiscretion on display, made him equal parts excited and nervous. He reached back to put a hand over Hux's where it gripped him. He was so close, impossibly close.

"That's half of it, but what I really want to see is how you react to it. Will you go soft and hide in embarassment or will it spur you on, getting you even harder knowing you might get caught at any second?" There was another unmistakable tightening around his cock and Hux's hands tightened in response on Kylo's hips. "I think I just got my answer. Your body is honest with me."

Hux watched as the postman went up each of their neighbour's walkways to deposit their mail, drawing closer to their house. "Just think about how naughty you'll look to someone happening to glance up at the right time, seeing how you're such a filthy degenerate getting his pretty cock stuck inside a curl of wood and trapped fast, anyone can come along and use your hole to satisfy themself."

"Shit, Hux!" Every word was true, all of it and Kylo felt like another deeply embedded part of his libido was seen with shocking clarity. Only Hux has been able to understand and accept him, to love and encourage even the most depraved desires he had. It shook Kylo to the core and another wave of pleasure rolled through his body, quickening his pace. 

Hux watched as the postman ambled up their walkway, sorting through the envelopes without glancing up, pausing halfway momentarily to rummage in his bag. Kylo let out a cracked whimper, his hole gripping Hux tightly, averting his gaze in a feeble attempt to hide his face. "Oh no, you don't." Hux let go of a hip and wrapped his fist around a hank of hair, wrenching Kylo's head up and making his back arch beautifully. The deep moan he let out and the way he trembled let Hux know how close he was, how achingly desperate Kylo was to get off. 

"Hux, please..."

"Please what?"

"Please let me come, pleasepleaseplease."

"Do you think you deserve it after being a little brat and defiling my chaise?"

Silence. "Of course you don't, but being the generous man I am, I'll let it slide this time." Another sharp tug to Kylo's hair and he let out a loud cry, the postman glancing up and looking around. "Come for me." Sinking his teeth in the soft flesh of Kylo's nape, Hux held on as he felt his own body respond to Kylo's urgency. It took a monumental effort not to thrust into Kylo's tight hole, but a lesson had to be learned.

Working his hips fast and erratic, Kylo whimpered as the postman swung his gaze back to their house and he lost it spectacularly, thrusting his cock urgently into the tight furl of wood, his first shot of come landing not on the towel but a good foot away on the floor. 

He reacted with a helpless low moan as his cock continued to empty itself in an astonishing display, spurting in an arc that the towel couldn't entirely catch. Hux's reaction to this desecration of his floor was the last thing on his mind. He'd been laid bare to the core and the image of being trapped there for public use reverberated in his thoughts as he wrung himself out against the wood. The sensation heightened when Hux exhaled in his ear and slumped against him, coming into his tight asshole while Kylo's spasms milked him dry.

When he glanced up again at the walkway, the postman was gone and he almost lost his balance in relief. His cock hung limp and dripping, freed from the prison of the chaise. Hux slipped out and lay heavy against his back, panting and murmuring praise.

The bite on his neck still stung. If he hadn't been so thoroughly spent he might have found the strength for another round on that pleasurable pain alone. He knew he'd touch it throughout the day, reminding himself of Hux's claim on him.

"Sorry... about the floor..." An arm cinched around his waist and he held it tight to him, wanting Hux sweat-slick and pliable against his back for a little longer.

Hux was basking in the pleasant aftermath of an intense orgasm, feeling affectionate as he always did. Nuzzling against the the bite mark, Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo and held him close as they caught their breath. "Shh, don't worry about the floor right now. How are you feeling? Your poor cock isn't too chafed, is it?"

Kylo shook his head. "No, the lube helped. Just hold me, yeah?"

"Of course, my darling." Hux kissed along Kylo's shoulder and let his hands wander under Kylo's tshirt, feeling how sweaty he was under it. Just then his phone vibrated inside the jacket folded on the side table. Kylo made to move away but Hux held him fast. "They can leave a message," he murmurred. "Taking care of you is more important."

In response Kylo took one of Hux's hands, gently brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

"I love you, Armitage," he murmured, eyes still closed. He sucked gently on one forefinger before kissing the palm again. "Can we go lie down for a bit. I want to be close to you right now."

Even sweeter than the rush of an anticipated climax were the times they spent an hour or two just re-acquainting themselves with one another and sharing drowsy kisses.

"Let me take you bed..."

"I won't be able to stay for long, but I would love cuddling with you for a short while." Hux gave Kylo's hip a little pat. "Just going to clean up a bit." Grabbing the towel, Hux folded it in half and cleaned off his own sticky cock before tucking himself away, then mopping up the mess on the floor. "Let's go to bed then. You can lie down and I can clean you up before you leak everywhere." 

Freshly shirtless and wiped down and tucked around Hux in their big bed upstairs, Kylo found himself wanting to savor the moment, despite how sleepy he felt.

"Gonna be weird to see anyone sitting in that chair," he said with a chuckle. Their fingers laced together and he kissed Hux's forehead, loving how unguarded his partner was in these moments. Hux made a non-committal noise and turned his face into Kylo's neck and his heart skipped a beat.

"You said something came in the mail," he added running his finger's through Hux's hair, loosening it.

"Mmhm," Hux murmurred against Kylo's neck, breathing in the musky, salty, post-sex scent of him. "Got a little surprise for you to try at some point. Might have you wear it the next time we go somewhere together."

Kylo tried to imagine what it could be: A new pair of lacy knickers? Maybe a fancy cock ring? A collar? 

Hux could see the gears turning in Kylo's mind when he looked up. He laughed softly and kissed Kylo's cheek. "It's a plug but it's remote controlled. I put the plug in you and pocket the remote. Would be very interesting to see how you react in public. Or possibly as part of your discipline for what your toolbox did to my floor."

Kylo pulled him into a long kiss, cupping Hux's face in his hands.

"Can't we play with it when you get home tonight?" he begged when they broke apart.

Hux rolled his eyes. "You're insatiable."

"Only for you," Kylo promised.

Hux pressed another sweet kiss to Kylo's lips, a hand combing through silky hair. "My sweet darling, you know I can't say no to you." The gentle touches to Kylo's hair had amber eyes closing, lulling him to sleep. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay? I love you, Kylo." 

"Stay with me always," he whispered in return. Sleep came quickly, as it always did with Hux at his side.

Hux could feel Kylo's breathing evening out as he held him close, treasuring the soft, sweet moments that were theirs alone. "Forever, love."


End file.
